


бессонница

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: В свои минутки слабости Киëми предпочитал быть один.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	бессонница

Зачем выгребся на балкон, Киëми не знает сам. Подышать свежим воздухом? Как будто в городе такое возможно. Киëми вдыхает поглубже и морщится: пахнет смогом и машинами. Звуки обступают со всех сторон: плачет ребëнок, этажом выше играет громкая музыка, где-то внизу орут люди, вдалеке рычит старый мотоцикл, доносится вой сирены. Киëми хмурится. Его ведëт от густоты звуков, запахов, ощущений (и чувств).

Как только Осаму не устаëт жить здесь, в многоэтажном муравейнике, где даже ночью, на балконе жилой квартиры, — продыху нет от шума, дыма и людей?

Осаму привык. Даже говорил, что полюбил этот город со всеми его минусами и плюсами. А для Киëми огромная Осака, где он и сам живëт без малого полгода, — до сих пор чужая, неприятная и раздражающая. Хотя казалось бы, сам родился и вырос в Токио. Но дом родителей располагался на окраине города, а в Академии Итачияма был просторный двор с широкими тротуарами, окружëнными высокими деревьями. В людных и оживлëнных районах города Киëми бывал крайне редко — но с каждой вылазкой ненавидел Токио и все мегаполисы мира сильнее.

И где он теперь? В крохотной квартире Осаму в Сонэдзаки*. Приехал добровольно и, кажется, весьма охотно. Но теперь ощущает себя чуждым всему и вся, что окружает Осаму.

Киëми вздыхает и облокачивается о балконные перила. В груди нарастает паника, и он хмурится ещë сильнее. Слишком. Всë это — как-то слишком.

Скрип двери за спиной.

— Не спится?

Выдох обрывается. Киëми чуть не вздрагивает — то ли от неожиданности, то ли от волнения. Во рту пересыхает. По спине сверху вниз сбегают мурашки. Прохладно. Всë-таки выперся в одних пижамных брюках поверх голого тела — чтобы найти трусы и, возможно, футболку, пришлось бы включать свет. А Киëми не хотел будить Осаму. Не хотел впутывать его… в это. 

В свои минутки слабости Киëми предпочитал быть один.

С ответом он медлит. Но Осаму, кажется, ответа и не ждëт. Киëми чувствует, как тот приближается сзади, и уже предвкушает ощущение тела Осаму на своëм, как знакомый жар расплавит остатки здравомыслия.

Переплавит неясную тревогу во вполне однозначное возбуждение.

Но его плеч касается ткань — объëмное одеяло с кровати Осаму, под которым Киëми пытался уснуть ещë десять минут назад. Оно обволакивает тело и прячет его от душного городского воздуха.

Звуки тоже — будто приглушает.

Киëми подхватывает края одеяла и запахивается, точно в накидку. Теплом обдаëт словно жаром, и в этом нет ничего однозначного. Только больше неясности.

— Мне не холодно, — тихо возражает Киëми, вперив взгляд на нижние этажи дома напротив. В одном из окон горит свет. Девушка играет на скрипке. Фальшивит ужасно, а лицо такое, будто лучше Вивальди сыграла.

Со стороны слышится тихое фырканье:

— Да, конечно, — отвечает Осаму тоном, в котором ясно слышится едкое «так я и поверил».

Киëми невольно бросает в сторону Осаму взгляд, да так и не отводит.

Тот стоит рядом, касаясь своей рукой одеяла, но не руки Киëми. Спасительная дистанция, которая ему сейчас так нужна и которую Осаму соблюдает — но не то чтобы осознанно.

Мысль кажется странной и самому Киëми, но Осаму словно бы его чувствует. Но разве можно чувствовать человека — без понимания?

Но понимает ли его сам Киëми?

Слишком много «но», но ведь ему важно, ему важен Осаму — а с Осаму хочется без сомнений, по-настоящему. Делать что-либо вполсилы его не прельщает в принципе. Вот и любить — наполовину, с сомнениями, с остатком — Киëми тоже не хочет.  
Не может.

Единственное, что Киëми знает об Осаму наверняка (и без того самого, незримого, но неприятного остатка) — что он красив. Всегда и сейчас. Всегда: за прилавком в своëм магазине, в джинсовой куртке на послематчевых прогулках, с рисинками в уголках губ во время обеда, в кухонном фартуке возле плиты (желательно исключительно в фартуке — правда, поесть им в таком случае удаëтся не скоро). Сейчас: в растянутой рубашке поло с расстëгнутым воротником, сонными глазами и мягкой улыбкой. Залитый лунным светом.

Достаточно ли этого?  
И нужно ли больше?

— Ты в порядке?

— Д-да, — мгновенно отзывается Киëми. — Просто, — сглатывает, — не спится.

— М-м-м.

Киëми мысленно бьёт себя по лбу. Ему бы рассказать, поделиться. И не просто потому, что все проблемы между людьми лучше обговаривать сразу (так работает на волейбольной площадке, и недавно — совсем недавно — до Киëми дошло, что и за еë пределами тоже).

Ещë одна вещь, которую он знает об Осаму наверняка: тот разбирается в эмоциях куда лучше него. Поэтому то, что для Киëми — невнятные ощущения (эмоции и сомнения, возможно?), для Осаму ясно как день.

Киëми знает, что должен поделиться, но молчит.

Он совершенно не привык говорить о себе и уж тем более — о своих чувствах. Для Киëми собственная душа точно чёрная бездна, вглубь которой лучше не заглядывать. Он привык смотреть только вперëд, идти к цели напролом. Прикладывать усилия к каждому мячу. В каждом матче исчерпывать эту бездну до дна, чтобы не оставалось никаких сожалений.

А потом познакомился с Осаму. Заново, не как на школьных матчах, где их сталкивало лишь рандомное распределение команд-соперников.

А потом — позволил себе влюбиться.

Постоянные невнятные ощущения, незнакомые эмоции и совершенно отвратительные сомнения — оказались с влюблëнностью в одном комплекте.

— Можно, я тебя обниму?

Киëми с силой моргает. Погрузился в себя настолько, что забыл, что он здесь не один.

Что, быть может, в свои минутки слабости он больше не будет один никогда.

«Никогда — слишком сильное слово, Киëми», — тут же одëргивает он себя. Как долго они с Осаму встречаются? Месяц? Полгода, если считать то время, когда оба уже положили друг на друга глаз, но присматривались, приближались друг к другу крошечными, но верными шажками.

С другой стороны, вспоминает Киëми, — Осаму в некоторой мере такой же, как он сам: если за что-то взялся — вложится полностью, доведëт до конца. И на отношения это распространялось тоже. За полгода он не дал Киëми ни единого шанса усомниться.

Ещë одна вещь, которую Киëми знает об Осаму наверняка.  
И еë, пожалуй, достаточно.

— Да, — тихо говорит Киëми. — Только без поцелуев. Ты не чистил зубы.

Осаму беззвучно смеëтся и обеими руками притягивает его к себе. Вместе с одеялом. Тëмные, взъерошенные волосы щекочут губы, и Киëми, не успев подумать толком, чуть наклоняется и оставляет на лбу Осаму невесомый поцелуй.

Наверное, в жизни (и в любви?) всë как в волейболе: отставить сомнения и невнятные ощущения в сторону и просто — делать.

Ах да, и спать получше. От бессонницы в голову лезет слишком много расплывчатых и ненужных мыслей.


End file.
